A la media noche
by NRitsuka
Summary: Yurio busca desesperadamente la ayuda de Otabek para poder conciliar el sueño en una noche antes del Grand Prix.


A la media noche  
Otayurio **+18**

 **Recomendación: Entra a youtube y busca** _In love with a ghost - We´ve never met but, can we have a coffee or something?_ **  
Esta es la canción que estaba escuchando mientras escribía este fanfic. Espero que puedas escucharla también.**

* * *

Te colaste en mi habitación, escuché como el rechinido de la puerta te delataba, tus suaves y cortos pasos le siguieron, llegaste al borde de mi cama, no hacías ni un solo ruido fuerte, nada que no fuera tu débil respiración, tan pausada, tan calmada, como si no tramaras nada; entonces sentí como se hundía un poco el colchón, tu rodilla apoyada que soportaba tu curiosidad, tus palmas pequeñas una a cada lado de mi torso, ¿cómo te daban esos delgados brazos para atravesar mi ancho cuerpo? Acercaste tu cara a la mía, inspeccionando mi respiración, asegurándote que dormía, ¿lo creíste? ¿Tan fácil era timarte? De un fuerte movimiento te jale por uno de los brazos y quedaste con la espalda sobre la cama, te miré, cerraste tus ojos con fuerza por unos segundos, parpadeaste varias veces antes de soltar débilmente…

-Beka…-

-Yura, no puedes estar aquí-

-De nuevo, no puedo dormir… siento, ansiedad-

Mi mirada seria te analizaba, decías la verdad, tus ojos no mentían, estabas tenso, tu entrecejo se arrugaba un poco, posé mi mano en tu mejilla.

-¿Qué esperas que yo haga?-

-Necesito sentir tu calor-

Y ahí estaba, esa cara que odiaba y disfrutaba a la vez, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, ese bello rostro que estaba seguro no mostrabas a nadie más, ¿era seducción? No. ¿Un intento de soborno? Tal vez, no importaba ya, no importaba porque sabía que ese rostro, solo yo lo podía ver, no importaba porque ese bello rostro solo me lo dedicabas a mí; para que yo calmara tus ansias, para que cayera en tu chantaje. Necesitaba desesperadamente cumplir tus caprichos cuando me ponías esa mirada, tan suplicante, tan sublime.

-Beka…-

No dudé más, te besé, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si fueras a desaparecer, te comí los labios, disfruté aquellos carnosos y rosados labios; podía escucharte gemir quedamente, tan suave, tan delicado. Bajé directo a tu cuello, besé de lado izquierdo, besé de lado derecho, mordí suavemente, tan suave como para no dejar marca, lamí inmediatamente, tus gemidos seguían con más intensidad; mis manos se fueron a tu cintura, levanté delicadamente la camisa que traías, la saqué desesperado por ver tu bello torso, tus botones rosados, duros, invitándome a tomarlos, tu abdomen plano, tu piel blanca, te comía con la mirada, lo sabías y sonreíste.

-Tócame-

Obedecí inmediatamente, mis manos recorrieron todo tu torso, bajé hasta tu ombligo e inmediatamente ataqué con mi lengua tus pezones, diste un pequeño salto por la brusquedad de la intromisión pero no me detuve, lamí una y otra vez tus pezones, jalando un poco y volviendo a lamer, mordí incluso y volví a lamer, estabas perdiendo el control, lo notaba en tu voz.

-Beka-a…-

Estiraste tus brazo izquierdo para llegar a mi entrepierna y sobarla un poco, me miraste, tus ojos no expresaban otra cosa que no fuera deseo, lo querías ya, lo necesitabas.

-Aún no-

Sentencie apartando tu mano de mi erecto y atrapado bulto, en cambio, saqué suavemente tu pijama, tan suave al tacto, tan cursi que me hizo recordar tu edad, estampado de gatitos ¡qué barbaridad! Si supieran lo que más de una vez ha ocurrido en las noches cuando no puedes dormir. Bajé tus boxers y salió tu miembro endurecido, al fin libre, lo vi un segundo, te miré y sin apartar la vista de tu cara bajé y lo metí completamente a mi boca, te retorciste inmediatamente.

-Ahh… ah… Beka-

Succioné sin dejar de mirarte, me encaraste un poco, tu rostro completamente rojo, tus labios ligeramente abiertos, gimiendo, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, una lágrima corrió intrusa por tu mejilla derecha, tus ojos eran la evidencia de estar sintiendo máximo placer. Apretaste fuertemente las colchas y tu cabeza se fue hacia atrás producto de lo que sentías, arriba y abajo un poco más, succionando fuertemente, cuestión de segundo y te encontrabas explotando en mi boca.

Me incorporé un poco, vi tu pecho subir y bajar, tus ojos cerrados y tu boca abierta, me apresuré y te tomé por las pantorrillas para levantar un poco tu pelvis del colchón, y ahí estaba mi objetivo principal, tu entrada. Sin dudarlo más acerqué mi cara e introduje mi lengua, respingaste por la sorpresa, por la húmeda intromisión; la posición no te ayudaba, tan vulnerable. Recargué tus piernas en mis hombros y una vez liberadas mis manos, me encargué de abrir descaradamente tus glúteos para tener mejor acceso a mi tesoro.

-Beka-a… no, es sucio-

-Nada es sucio en ti-

Continúe penetrando con mi lengua, una y otra vez, dejando lo suficientemente húmedo para penetrarte con un dedo, luego dos, estabas tan duro nuevamente que pensé que te correrías en poco tiempo, esa fue mi señal. Bajé tus caderas y con una mano desabroché mi pantalón, tomé tu mano y te guié hasta mi miembro, comprendiste de inmediato y empezaste a masturbarme suavemente, te gustaba hacerlo, jugar con él, tocar la punta y bajar, tenía que decirlo, con la práctica, ahora lo hacías muy bien. No hacía falta mucho, estaba completamente duro y listo para seguir, en un acto rápido frené tu mano y abrí nuevamente tus piernas, te miré, y tu cara estaba convencida, me sonreíste. Penetré lentamente, cerraste los ojos al sentirlo, cerré los míos también, tan húmedo, estrecho, caliente, perfecto.

-Hmm-

-Ahh-

Ambos gemimos, se sentía tan bien, estaba completamente dentro y empecé mi vaivén suavemente, con tus manos tocaste mis brazos, querías más, así que obedecí, le metí velocidad y de la nada ya te encontrabas moviéndote al mismo ritmo, ¡qué danza tan magnífica!

Ya estabas fuera de ti, tus gemidos eran más insistentes, mi nombre más claro en ellos, tus ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas, qué bella escena estaba viendo. Me acerqué para besarte, accediste rápido y nos comimos ambos, tan perfecto, tan sensual.

Nos corrimos dos o tres veces, no lo sé, te tenía en tantas poses que solo me dejé ir, disfrutando tu delgado cuerpo, tu aroma y tu voz.

Ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj y nuestras respiraciones alteras tratando de normalizarse, estabas recostado en mi pecho, enredados de las piernas y las sábanas cubriendo. Te atraje más a mí, con temor a que desaparecieras, comprendiste y te aferraste fuertemente, sonreíste, te regresé el cumplido. Con mi mano acaricié tu cabello fino, besé tu frente, y tu inmediatamente reclamaste mis labios, los di gustosos.

-Te amo, Otabek-

-Te amo, Yuri-

Nos abrazamos disfrutando del contacto, te acomodaste revolviendo las colchas sin despegarte de mí y entramos los dos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 ** _Y bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, un oneshot que espero disfruten, es también el primer material +18 que escribo después de una buena temporada de no escribir nada. Es algo completamente romántico y que escribí en una noche. ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustaría leer más historias así? Puedes ayudarme dándome tu opinión en un comentario, estaré encantada de leerte. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo._**


End file.
